I know this pretty rave girl
by Wiccan-Kitten
Summary: Sakura leads a double life that causes her to get kidnapped none other than the feared akatsuki clan... rated m for later chapters...
1. Gettin ready to go

So yea I do not own Naruto no really I don't but I wish I did sigh don't we all?

Sakura looked out her bedroom window at the night sky. She sighed then shut her window and went over to her closet. Opening the door she pulled out a black mini skirt with dark purple chains and black tulleing sticking out the bottom, a long sleeved purple fishnet shirt, and a black short sleeved shirt with a star slashed on the front. Next she went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of purple and black striped knee high tights and a matching black lace bra and panties. Laying the clothes on her bed she went back to her closet and pulled a pair of boots from the rack on the back of the door. They were black with purple ribbon laced up the back and silver buckles up the front. They had a 4 ½ inch stiletto heel and they were knee length. Sakura walked over to her bed and proceeded to get dressed. After lacing up the back of her boots she walked over to the mirror on the back of her door and admired her reflection. She then put on some black eyeliner, purple mascara, and purple and black eyeshadow. Then she performed a couple of hand seals and she now had waist length, curly, dark purple hair. Her bangs were long on the sides then curved up over her eyes and came to a point right between her eyes at the bridge of her nose. Giving her silky tresses a shake, Sakura giggled and started to mess with her hair to see how she was going to wear it. After a couple of minutes of fussing with it she sighed and decided to just leave it down. She smiled at her self again.

"Hot Damn, I'm gonna knock em all dead tonight." She giggled twirling around her room. She stopped when she heard something hit her window. Waiting she heard it again. She smiled, then ran to her window and opened it. When she liked down she saw a girl with straight lime green and black pigtails that reached her butt. Her bangs were cut at a backwards angle across her left eye so that it was longer by her nose but shorter by her ear. She had on a long sleeved black fishnet shirt with a lime green lacey bra under it and a black leather mini skirt, lime green fishnets and boots just like hers but with lime green ribbon. Her makeup like Sakuras matched her outfit with black eyeliner, green mascara, and green and black eyeshadow.

"Come on babe were gonna be late" the girl said as she bounced around twirling her pigtails.

"Hang on Marilla, I'll be right down."

Sakura said as she turned toward her bed. She then did some more signs and this time there was a puff of smoke and a perfect clone of her was sleeping in be were she was supposed to be. Sakura smiled to her self, looked at the mirror one last time then turned and jumped out the window.


	2. Gone

He was watching her from the shadows like a lion stalking his prey

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this but its been really crazy at my house since my parents are gone and my girlfriend has been staying with me….so yea ) get those dirty thoughts out of your brains(…………enjoy……..**

He was watching her from the shadows like a lion stalking his prey. He watched as she got dressed, smiling a little at her choice of clothing, and did her hair and makeup. Next to him his partner shifted uneasily not used to him smiling so openly. After watching her leave with another girl the two men got up and started to follow them. Glancing over at his partner Kisame, he nodded once and they disappeared in different directions. Kisame headed for the Hokage tower and Itachi Followed Sakura.

Reaching their destination the two girls stopped looking around them, then walked up to the door of a small house looking building. Sakura knocked on the door. A hole opened in the door and Sakura giggled as a whistle sounded form the other side of the door.

"Really girls one of these days your gonna out do your selves." A voice said.

"Aw come on Jacey let us in." Marilla whined. "It's getting cold out here."

The door opened and the girls stepped in.

Itachi smirked to himself. "_To easy"._ He thought. There was a poof of smoke and in Itachi's place was a girl dressed as a gothic Lolita. After pulling out a mirror and checking his/her reflection she laughed and shook her long black curls.

"Way to easy "she said.

She pranced up to the door and knocked. Jacey opened his hole and almost fell over at the sight of the girl standing there.

"Well hello gorgeous you must be new here. My names Jacey."

Itachi let out a giggle "Vandalena, but all my friends call me cookie."

"Well cookie, welcome to Club Rave-a-lot"he said as he let her in.

Itachi snorted not being able to contain it as he heard the name. Jacey blushed "hey don look at me I didn name it."

Finally looking around Itachi was stunned to see only another door and some black walls.

"Oh yea sorry. Forgot ya had ta go down stairs first." Jacey said seeing the confused look on Itachis face.

Laughing Jacey opened the door and led Itachi down the stairs. As they got to the bottom he opened the door and bowed Itachi in. Itachi was stunned at what he saw. There were was a bar all along the left wall a stage connected to the right and a dance floor in between. Strobe lights in all sorts of colors were going off everywhere and there was a big disco ball in the middle of the ceiling. Realizing the place was almost silent Itachi gave Jacey a puzzled look.

"Were just in time" Jacey grinned looking at the stage.

When he glanced over at it Itachi watched as boy with blue spiky hair walked on stage. He looked around the anxious crowd.

"So yall ready "he asked

"HELL YEA WE ARE" The crowed roared.

"Good cause their ready for you" he shouted back as the curtains started to draw back.

The boy cleared his throat as two girls were revealed both standing next to a tall silver pole.

"And now I present to you Marilla" the girl on the left shook her pigtails and blew the crowd a kiss "and her lovely partner in crime Sakura" the girl on the winked at the crowd and walked to the edge of the stage.

"Thank you Jacey" she said looking at the boy who disappeared. "Get ready because boy do we have an awesome show set up for all of you." Sakura said as she struck a pose. "Hit it Clancy baby!"

Promptly the dj started to play a song and both girls started to dance.

Tearing his eyes away from the stage, Itachi glanced at Jacey, his eyes wide. Jacey laughed.

"Yea that was a clone of me, oh and Marilla is my girlfriend but I don think she will care if we have a dance" he said as he dragged Itachi to the dance floor. Itachi sighed and gave in and danced with him.

Kisame shrieked in laughter as he watched Itachi dance with some boy. He had already got what he came for and after a while got tempted to use it to see what his partner was up to. The said object was a mirror that allowed the user to see what ever they wanted. It also could change shape and size, which made it very easy for Kisame to sneak it out of the Hokage tower under the illusion he had put on him self. Looking back to the mirror he watched Itachi sway in time to the music as the boy ran his hands all over Itachi. Shaking his head Kisame settled down to wait for Itachi to complete his part of the mission.

After they were done, Sakura and Marilla made their way to where Jacey and Itachi were dancing. Laughing at the startled look on her boyfriend's face, when she tapped on his shoulder, Marilla winked at Sakura then asked "so Jacey who's the new girl ya got hangin on ya?"

"Oh this is Cookie, shes new here so I thought id show her around."

"Nice to meet you Cookie. I'm Marilla and this is Sakura." Marilla said shaking Itachis hand.

"Nice to meet you to" said Sakura also shaking Itachis hand.

Startled Sakura realized the girl was just and illusion. Frowning she looked at Marilla.

"I have to get home so ill see you tomorrow night kay?"

"Okay same time?"

"Yes same time bye"

"Bye"

Turning around Sakura jogged to the door and up the stairs. When she was outside she leaned against the wall confused. _ Why would that girl be hiding her self?_ She thought as she looked at the ground thinking. Hearing the door open she looked up startled to see the girl watching her. Sakura stared back entranced by the girls spinning red eyes. _Wait spinning red eyes?_ Sakura gasped._ Sharingan and since I can't sense sauske it must be…_"Itachi" she snarled and pulled a kunai out of the air. Chuckling Itachi let the illusion drop.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you" he said smirking.

"What do you want?"

"Im afraid I can't tell you that"

"You leave Naruto alone"

Itachi snorted. "Now why do you think it's him I want?"

"Well then what do you want?" Sakura asked backing up a little…right into someone.

Screaming she lashed out at that person but was caught from behind by Itachi. Hearing someone laugh she looked up to see Kisame standing, there trying not to laugh any harder than he was, with his sword poised and ready to strike. She froze feeling something wet on her neck.

"DID YOU JUST LICK ME!!" Sakura shrieked trying to turn and look at Itachi.

Suddenly she started to feel really dizzy. Looking down she saw Sameada) sp? (On her leg. The last thing she remembered was Itachi blowing her a kiss before she passed out.

When they got to the border of Konoha, DeiDei and Sasori were already waiting for them. Thrown over DeiDei's shoulder was Kiba, and Sasori had a puppet carrying Kankuro. Nodding an agreement they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Naruto watched them from his hiding spot in a tree.

**Sakura:** put me down or else….eewww stop licking me. What is your problem freak!!

**Kiba:** put you down? First they need to tell me what me and my poor Kankuro have to do with this..looks at Naruto AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING JUST WATCHIN THEM KIDNAP US??

**Naruto:**sweat drop umm im afraid I cant tell cause kitten said she would kill me if I told….

**Kitten:** that's right so be quite and go back to sleep all of you… blows sleeping powder at them there that's better……..so audience what did you think… I know its sucks but hey I tried oh and here are some peanut butter cookies I made………


End file.
